


The happy love story

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: 100 word limit again, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, i'm a horrible person omg, tags will change in the future perhaps, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01





	1. The meeting

There was an upcoming storm when I first met him: my new neighbor. Thick clouds gathered together to start a tumultuous concert in the sky. Soon the rain fell down relentlessly.  
When I think back to that faithful day, I realize the white van announced the arrival of an angel.

From outside my window I observed the new neighbor. He was struggling with some luggage. He seemed to be all by himself. So I stepped outside, despite of the bad weather and decided to lend him a hand.  
‘Welcome to the neighborhood! I’m Markus’, I greeted him.  
‘Thanks. I’m Marko.’


	2. The start of something

People in this neighborhood tend to mind their own business. But I was interested in this new neighbor. He seemed like a nice person. I wanted to know him better.

The day he arrived, I helped him carry many things to his new house.

 

And so I started to visit him more often. I enjoyed our conversations and our time together.

I really liked his company. I missed this human contact. Everything got so lonely after my partner died.

What I learned from my encounters with Marko was that he had wonderful blue eyes but an even more enchanting voice.


	3. True love (?)

I was in love with Marko. I loved him madly. But something changed. We didn’t meet that often anymore. Marko seemed to push me away. Why? It made me sad.

But that didn’t stop me from loving him. No. My feelings for the other man only strengthened.

 

Our lives may be separated, but I felt there was a strong connection between us. A beautiful connection. Every day I would watch my neighbor. Our windows were like portals to each other’s lives.

 Simply wonderful.

I liked to observe the other man. No one executed the domestic chores as flawless as Marko.


	4. Mutual feels

Marko still liked me. I was sure of it.

Even more, he loved me back. He just didn’t realize it yet. Or he was too shy to say it. Marko was cute like that.

 

One day, I took the step. I sneaked into his house.

His typical scent hung around the house and I indulged in it. I lit a romantic candle and awaited my neighbor.

 

‘I love you Marko’, I expressed.

‘I don’t.’

‘You do. Admit it. Don’t be shy.’

Before he could answer, I kissed him because I just _knew_ he loved me back. No doubt about it.


	5. Forever

I loved Marko so much. He was mine and I was his. Forever. 

Sometimes Marko was hesitant. But I’d show him my undying love for him. I’d show him in every way possible.

Love blinded me. Or maybe I just didn’t want to see it.  
The scars on his skin. Left from blissful nights. I surely didn’t see his tears.

But I got tired of the tears. Why wouldn’t he smile for once? Nothing I could do but one thing. 

His blood. My blood. Didn’t matter for I loved Marko so much. He was mine and I was his. Forever.


End file.
